Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill
Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill is a song by Area 11, and the penultimate on their album All The Lights in the Sky, and previously Blackline EP. The song is based on the Japanese anime/manga franchise Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, the name of said franchise translates into Heaven piercing gurren lagann. The line "All the lights in the sky are stars" is based on a Gurren Lagann movie called 'The lights in the sky are stars'. Single version Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill was released as its own single in late 2013, along with the b-side All The Lights in the Sky and the off-vocal version of the song. All The Lights in The Sky version The All The Lights in the Sky version of the song was released in early 2013, part of their first album. There are several differences between this version of the song and the previously released Blackline version. Blackline version The Blackline version of the song was released in 2011 as part of Area 11's EP, and was re-released in January 2013 as part of their BLACKLINE 「COMPLETE」 limited edition EP. Additional composition for this track was added by Daniel Yount, the person behind the Shadow of Israphel soundtrack. This is shown in the video of the Blackline edition of this song at the start. Music Video The music video for the Blackline version of this song starts with the band finishing a recording of one of their songs, when suddenly Jonathan Kogan notices something in front of him. The band turn around and it is revealed to be a door from the game Minecraft. As they step through, a short conversation takes place before the track kicks in. The lyric I've been living underground perfectly resembles this part of the video, as the band are underground in Minecraft. As the chorus starts to be performed, the band rise out of a stone floor and begin performing on a makeshift stage with zombies that look like they're jumping up and down and cheering. After the chorus, the video smoothly transitions to what looks like a creeper families' house. The creepers run out of the house, and the group of them make towards the band's location. The lyric They won't stop our evolution is sung while the band are preparing for the creepers to attack, which suggests they don't care about the creepers attack. They keep performing on the stage, until suddenly the stage begins to explode, and the band retreat. While the entire arena is being destroyed, they run back underground with creepers chasing them. They get back to the room they was recording in, realizing they left lead vocalist Tom Clarke (Sparkles*) behind. A creeper appears and is about to blow up when the band begins to shout Fuc-''! The video cuts off, and the album cover appears on screen. Lyrics '''Courtesy of: Sparkles*' I’d been living underground Locked in the silence Until you came and dug me up Into a world full of violence Now we’re spinning down anti-spirals (Cut it, cut it out! Cut it, cut it out!) So many faces, so many trials (Cut it, cut it out! Cut it, cut it out!) (Chorus) They won’t stop our evolution Who do you think we are? Fight against your execution Who do you think we are? Trust me and we’ll fly, not fall Tip the balance and risk it all Together we can go so far (Chorus)(direct follow) Ro! Ro! fight the power! Look up! All the lights in the sky are stars! Reach out with your fist! Let’s demolish the tower We are complete, our souls are fused My drill will pierce through - Go! A twisting helix binds to me It follows everywhere I go It carries the hope of humanity And everything we know Smash your head into mine (Cut it, cut it out! Cut it, cut it out!) Time stops as we combine (Cut it, cut it out! Cut it, cut it out!) (Chorus)(direct follow)Who the hell do you think we are?! Look up! All the lights in the sky are stars! Reach out with your fist! Let’s demolish the tower We are complete, our souls are fused There’s no defeat, this path we choose We are complete, our souls are fused My drill will pierce through Believe in me (believe in the me) Who believes in you (who believes in you) Believe in me (believe in the me) Who believes in you Believe in me, who believes in you My drill will pierce through Video Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Area 11 Category:All the Lights in the Sky Category:Sparkles*